


Barely There

by littlemissmoxley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissmoxley/pseuds/littlemissmoxley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy looks back on the war and the girl that he saved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barely There

He was going to ask her, one day. When they were both ready, when he thought she was ready. He wasn't in love or anything he just couldn't live without her, he realized that after the war.

Draco Malfoy had chosen the wrong side and he would be reminded of that everytime he looked down at his arm.

She told him that she didn't care, she told him that he had made the right decision in the end. She knew what kind of person he could be. The memory was still fresh in his mind two months on and it was the same for her. The war had damaged the Malfoy name, his elite status gone, but at least he still had her.

Tayla Martin was grateful, she had survived all thanks to Draco, he had saved her and that showed her the man he truly was.

They were going to visit the cemetery today to pay their respects. Draco was hesitant at first, Tayla told him it would bring closure, he told her it would bring back awful memories. He gave in, in the end.

Tayla took a hold of his arm as they apparated from the ruins of Malfoy Manor to the graveyard, where all the fallen heroes from the war were buried.

Draco had stiffened at the sight of his cousins grave.

'Here lies Nymphadora Lupin - Beloved friend, daughter and mother. Wife of Remus, Mother of Teddy. Best known as Tonks'

Tayla seemed at ease as she pulled a rose from the bouquet she had bought, she crouched down to place it above the green grass.

"I can't believe that they put Nymphadora on there, from what I heard she hated that name" she said, placing another rose on Remus' grave beside Tonks.  
"Rest in Peace Professor Lupin".

Still Draco said nothing.  
____________  
Tayla had placed a rose on nearly every single grave. Draco stayed emotionless, even as they passed Severus Snape. Although he did ask to place the rose instead of Tayla.  
Finally, they had reached the headstone of Vincent Crabbe, his body was never recovered, but Draco made sure that Crabbe's memory would live on. This is where he broke.

"I could...I should of saved him" he said, a tear running down his cheek. Tayla tightened the grip on his arm and rested her head upon his shoulder.

"I know you miss him, I do too, but you can't save everyone Draco" Tayla told him.

"I saved you" Draco retorted, not turning from the headstone, Tayla just looked up at him.

"I know and for that I am eternally grateful"

Memories came rushing back from not too long ago.  
____________  
Tayla had been on her own during the battle, her friend Sally-Anne Perks had been killed and now she was defenceless. Fernir Greyback had advanced on her and Tayla had forgotten every spell she had ever been taught, she had toppled over and dropped her wand, she thought this was the end as Greyback almost pounced and then she heard the faint cry of "Expelliarmus"  
When Tayla had opened her eyes she saw Draco standing there, all she could do was run to him.  
____________  
"Thank you" she told Draco, still looking up at him, the next words to come out of Draco's mouth were not what she expected.

He turned to her, turning away from the plain headstone, he just looked at her lovingly.

"Marry me?" He asked gently.

Tayla was taken aback. "Draco we're eighteen" she gasped.

"We're of age" he replied quietly, re-thinking his proposal.

"Are you saying that you're in love with me?" Tayla asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm just asking you to marry me, there's a difference" 

Tayla gave him a light smirk. "This wouldn't have to do anything with pureblood laws would it?" she asked. Draco shook his head.

Maybe he did love her, a little.

Although she had said yes Tayla had made him wait. They married on the 7th of June two thousand and two.  
Four years into their marriage they welcomed the newest Malfoy, a baby boy named Scorpius.  
By this time Draco's past had become a distant memory and as he cradled his son Draco looked to the future. His dark mark that had once haunted him years ago was now barely there.


End file.
